


Origins

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Sexual Content, force sensitive rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is on Jakku, and she becomes embroiled in the middle of an all out war between the First Order and the Resistance when she's witness to her grandfather being slain by the master of the Knights of Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came from an little idea that popped into my head about Rey being in the village that Poe is visiting Leia's old ally in. so it grew from there. Idk if it'll be more than one long chapter or not, i'm not sure. it didn't turn out as angsty as i thought, but i still think someone will die in the end.  
> its basically a sped up version of the movie without rey or finn having a lightsaber :/  
> so i guess there needs to be a second chapter where rey can really kick kylo's ass.

Lor San Tekka had lived his entire life on Jakku. Nearly.

Except for when he’d come there in the first place, running from a war he thought he could not possibly win, from the vast planet that was all city, skyscrapers, touching up past the clouds with their metal fingers, with his one living descendant, his granddaughter.

Now, the war he’d escaped had been reborn, and was breathing down his neck. It first came in the form of a long distance holovid call from former rebellion leader, now General in the New Republic, Princess Leia Organa.

Then there was the promise of a soon to appear visitor, whom he would need to provide all he knew of Luke’s whereabouts.

All he had were whispers, for it had been nearly three decades since he’d had any sort of contact with either of the Skywalkers.

Back when his eyes weren’t marred by blurry spots, and his hearing was impeccable.

Now?

He was ancient.

Rey needed to help him walk back and forth from their small settlement to the main town most weeks.

But not that day. He’d done it all himself, as she’d been out, scavenging, hard at work.

When the orange and white clad pilot had first touched down outside the settlement, Rey had sprung to attention, and been prepared to raise hell.

Lor had laughed, and told her she would not be needed, and she could go off and do her true job.

Looking for parts to repair the most peculiar piece of junk ship owned by the nearest town’s dealer.

Orange and white seemed to be a theme with the Resistance.

The pilot, Poe Dameron, was followed smoothly into Lor’s tent home by a round droid, mostly metal, but colored with orange and white and silver panels.

How peculiar.

Poe sat down and agreed to break bread and share tea before discussing business, and in that time Lor decided he was worthy of the truth. He’d not been about to lie to the General’s so called best pilot, but he was unsure if he trusted the man with the piece of the map.

The little round droid, whom Poe called BB-8, left after a few moments of human conversation, to go on patrol, according to Poe.

“This is the final nail in the First Order’s coffin. You know that right? All thanks to you.”

Poe stared in bewilderment at the computer chip, and Lor shrugged,

“It’s the least I could do for an old friend.”

“To me, she’s more than a general, she’s practically like a second mother.”

“Don’t tell her I said this, but I still think of her as a princess,” Lor said with a wink.

Poe nodded.

“You have my word.”

Just as Poe’s hand tightened around the bag holding the chip with the map, BB-8 could be heard whistling for his urgent attention, and he rolled into the tent with a frantic spin.

“What’s wrong?”

The droid had been taking so fast, Poe hadn’t quite caught up.

But Lor knew.

“Trouble with being the best of anything, there’s always people on the lookout for you.”

They both peered out of the tent, and Poe lifted his night goggles up to look at the horizon. First Order trooper ships.

“It’s time for you to go Mr. Dameron.”

Poe dropped the goggles and gaped at Lor,

“What about you?”

Lor’s jaw was set,

“You are carrying something far more important, and that requires your focus, not this small village on a planet that could be called abandoned. Go!”

The pilot clasped his shoulder, and then took off at a run.

Lor could sense something in the air, and it wasn’t the usual danger. Something Dark was coming.

The troopers were more than a match for the few resistance fighters in the village, and soon Lor found himself being herded with the handful of survivors toward the nearest ship.

Not to go in.

Just to wait.

Rey wasn’t far, but he hoped she would have the good sense to stay hidden, no matter what happened.

*

As the ship drew closer to the outskirts of the Rim, the planet where the resistance pilot had been seen landing, Kylo clenched his hands into fists, and drove them into his pockets. Even now, the Light was mocking him.

The pull was strong, and stronger with every lightyear he advanced to Jakku.

With a whisper, the Force coiled around him, and he sensed a stirring, an awakening.

There was someone who he needed to find, and it wasn’t the pilot.

After landing on the planet and approaching the doors, Kylo was struck by the call of the Light. There was someone here with ties to his…former, family.

The old man.

He smiled tightly behind the comfort of his mask.

Of course.

“Where is the fool who thinks he can challenge the First Order?”

The old man scoffed and shook his head.

“You cannot intimidate me, _Kylo Ren._ ”

The way he said his name, as if it was meant to insult him.

Kylo tilted his head, and his fists unfurled, one hand tightening on the lightsaber, the other outstretched, forcing the man to look right at him.

“Answer me. I know he’s here. I know you have a map of something I need.”

“The First Order. Born of the Dark side. You were not. I think it would be wise if you remember that.”

Kylo flicked on his lightsaber, and the blood red weapon lit up the desert around them,

“You’re so right.”

The old man wasn’t telling him anything, but what he didn’t say spoke volumes.

Stormtroopers had damaged a craft not too far from the village, and it was highly likely the pilot was there.

He had no further need of the old fool who taunted him.

With a swift slash of the blade, he was no more.

Two things happened at once.

In the distance, a man shouted out in agony, and fired a blaster at Kylo, and in the opposite direction, surrounded by Light, and murmurings of the Force, a girl sunk to her knees, curling in upon herself behind a dune.

The immediate threat was the blaster bolt, of course, and Kylo extended his hand, stopping it midway between him and the shooter.

Stormtroopers went to retrieve him, frozen as he was, as much by fear and shock as the Force.

Kylo knew who he was, the second he saw him.

Next, he ordered them to keep the pilot, search him, and as that was done, he stepped towards the other dune.

Lightsaber extended, prepared to eliminate any threat, he came upon a shaking and shivering wisp of a girl.

No point pretending otherwise, so he stepped towards her, and commanded her to stand, and show herself.

“If you don’t, you will be very disappointed with the results of your defiance.”

He added, in a somewhat gentle tone.

The girl did as he bade, slowly and with hands that shook. With wavy brown curls, tear streaked cheeks, and a quivering lip, he should have been repelled. He raised his lightsaber, placing it right over her left shoulder, giving her face a crimson glow, and he saw the fire of fight die in her eyes. With a click of the button, he turned off the blade.

She was just a desert rat, and a mere annoyance.

But…

He sensed the Light in her, the Force surrounded her with its energy, power humming through her and yet, she had no idea.

“You killed my grandfather. You’re a monster.”

It seemed, faced with death, she became twice as brave.

He was almost impressed.

Lifting a hand, he stopped her from taking a single other step, and moved closer to examine her. Clad in pale robes, with a plain leather belt, and a brown satchel at her hip, she was clearly a scavenger of sorts, but well cared for.

“It wasn’t personal. He was an enemy of the First Order, and he withheld valuable information.”

He was trying to argue her accusation with an utter lie.

Lor Sen Takka was a thorn in his side, and had been for the early years of his life. But he hadn’t known how much back then.

The man had just been a star of many a dinner table story, and not a real figure.

She was clearly on the verge of cursing his very existence, so he shushed her with a flick of his finger. Not choking her, just halting the movement of her vocal cords. He would not harm her.

She intrigued him.

He was very eager to look inside her mind.

“Don’t struggle. It will hurt more.”

He moved closer, until he saw her eyes widen with fright, and then waved his hand in front of her forehead, inducing sleep and unconsciousness.

She fell directly into his arms, and he ignored the plain stares of storm troopers and villagers alike as he walked back into the ship to deposit her in one of the holding cells.

Returning outside, he nodded to Phasma, and she ordered the remaining villagers shot.

All the people were killed, except for the pilot.

Kylo sighed.

He would be having words with him.

*

When Poe arose from his pain induced exhaustive sleep, he found the silver and black masked asshole in front of him, and who knew how long he’d been standing there, silent, and plain disturbing.

Despite the blood congealing around his mouth, and the burning ache in his side, Poe remained unflappable.

“So who talks first, you or me?”

Asking the question might have defeated the entire joke, but he didn’t care. The mask was freaking him out.

“Tell me where the map is.”

That voice was very unnerving. Robotic, but underneath, Poe could almost hear emotion. What sort he wasn’t sure.

Poe smiled grimly,

“The resistance will not be intimidated.”

The Knight of Ren stepped closer, lifting a hand, not quite touching Poe’s forehead, and suddenly there was a blinding pain behind his eyes, a pressure unlike any headache he’d ever experienced, and there was no relief, it continued to increase until he felt he might throw up.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Poe’s last conscious thought, before the pain overwhelmed his senses, and ripped a scream from his throat was for the girl. The girl the Knight had carried past and then returned without to order the massacre.

He hoped she would have a quick death.

*

The pilot was surprisingly resilient, and actually fell unconscious, so Kylo needed to probe his mind for the answers.

It was a simple matter. The map was in the pilot’s BB unit, and it was still on Jakku.

No matter.

A small squadron of Troopers could retrieve it.

He sent the order, and then prepared himself.

He was going to wake the girl.

An idea slipped into his head, and before stepping into her holding room, he dropped off his mask in his own compartment.

His lightsaber remained out of sight, clipped to his belt, under his cloak, but he kept his hood down.

She would be surprised.

He smiled to himself, and pushed open her door.

She was still asleep.

He moved to her side, and lifted a hand to brush back the hair clinging to her forehead, clammy with her own sweat.

His gentle touch and slight pull with the Force, nudging her back awake was just enough.

She sat up with a gasp, and he fought the urge to flinch. Contact he didn’t initiate tended to shock him.

“Where am I?”

He couldn’t help it, he smiled down at her. Like this, he was nearly half a foot taller than her.

“You’re on a ship heading to the First Order Base.”

Let her fill in the rest of the gaps.

She blinked, once, twice, and then frowned at him.

“Who are you?”

What a heavy question, and one he could answer so many ways.

All deceptive plans escaped him, and he gave her the truth.

He shucked his gloves off as he spoke, prepared to actually touch her, to frighten her with the humanness of his reality.

“I am Kylo Ren. I brought you here. I’m going to take you to meet my master. He’ll be very interested in another Force sensitive child. Since the Jedi’s extinction, we’re considered something of a miracle.”

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him.

She looked at his clothing, his hands, his face, and even focused on his hair for a moment, before returning to his eyes, something resembling fire slowly flickering to life inside them.

“You…you’re a murdering tyrant. You think I’m anything like you? You’re wrong!”

So eager to deny her own self.

Kylo clicked his tongue, and reached out to grab her chin, force holding her still, and keeping her eyes on his,

“We are much more alike than you think. Now, let’s see just where you came from.”

The physical contact was establishing a connection, and with little effort, he was able to step inside her mind.

Sifting through memories, and watching scenes from her life, he was stunned to find how jealous he was of her childhood, and her past.

Her mind was full of nothing but happy experiences, and joy came easily to her.

She was young, so young, nearly a decade behind him, but what she lacked in time, she made up for in wisdom, kindness, and…virtue?

He smirked to himself, and she saw it of course.

She was a _virgin_.

She’d grown up with a guardian, so naturally she’d been the ever devoted grand-daughter, and never run off or explored anything beyond the villages of the planet they’d left behind.

So he was the first man, outside her family, to touch her.

To stand so close, that if he just, _leaned_ in, their lips would meet. _Rey._ He stole the word from the mouth of her dead grandfather. She had a beautiful name, for a desert rat. But who were her parents? That was something he would have to press harder to find…

Oh, she was fighting him.

She was trying to will herself to lean away, flinching in her mind from his intrusion.

But without training, without knowledge, at best she was grasping sand between spread fingers.

Kylo blinked, and withdrew, slowly, carefully, not wishing to harm her fragile psyche.

“There. Was that so hard?”

She was breathing heavy, like she’d been running, and he watched as a single bead of sweat dripped from her forehead onto her tan robes.

The lines of her clothing were anything but flattering, they were designed for practical desert living, not style.

“Stay…out…of…my…head.”

He smirked again at her,

“As if you could stop me. You know, I can take anything I want.”

What he was doing was childish, he knew. Trying to provoke a rise out of her, seeing if she could unconsciously handle the Force.

But nothing happened.

When he’d been young, and his anger had grown out of hand, glasses would shatter, and wood doors would splinter.

That was the start of the end, when he was sent away.

 But none of that mattered.

All there was for him now was to continue looking forward, pressing ever onward.

It wasn’t until he had made a full circle around her that he realized something.

She might not have known the importance of it, but she’d seen the map.

Rey knew where Skywalker was.

Maybe he didn’t need the droid at all.

The pilot had been quite the chore.

His fingers twitched, and he was tempted to simply choke the man out from that distance.

But instead, he reached for her again, and relished her panic.

She was seeing his face, disarmed, and she still was afraid of him.

“I feel it too.”

He murmured, watching as her confusion rose, overtaking the fear.

“What?”

He made contact with her cheek, tracing the path the sweat had made, from her temples back down to her jaw and the slope of her neck.

A sudden urge to lick her skin overtook him, and he felt awash with lust.

 _That_ was new.

Power was always seductive, as was the Dark Side as a whole, but he’d never experienced that feeling before, from would could only be described as the whisper of Light, from not causing harm or inducing pain.

“The pull between us. Don’t be afraid. I must ask you something, and I would advise you not to lie…where is Skywalker?”

Her brows furrowed,

“Who?”

As quick as it had come, the desire was gone, replaced by annoyance verging on anger.

“ _Skywalker.”_ He hissed.

She had to be playing with him.

“I don’t know who you are talking about.”

Both his hands grasped at the chair she was strapped to, so tightly, he saw his knuckles turning white, and he could feel her terror increase.

He didn’t care.

She was taunting him.

“You’ve seen the map. Now, you will give it to me.”

Restraining himself, he brought his hands just close enough to cup her cheeks, fingers splayed around her skull, the urge to lower them just a fraction, to choke the life and words out of her nearly overwhelming him, warring with the arousal he felt for her all at once.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

She spat out, through clenched teeth, and he felt himself relax, just a fraction.

She was fighting him, just slightly now. He could taste the energy, and he liked it,

“We’ll see.”

*

The tall man who’d strode up to her, after slaying her dear grandfather, and knocked her out to bring her with him, gods knew where, was _pretty_.

Well, handsome might be the better word.

She’d first opened her eyes after waking, and found him standing in front of her, staring at her like a Jakku sunset, and she’d stared right back.

She hadn’t known who he was, and moments after he gave her his name, the monster, she sensed he was telling the truth, though he perfectly could have lied and she might have believed him.

Now, he had pried into her mind, looked through her thoughts, as if a book to be read, and then accused her of knowing something she was sure she didn’t.

She could feel his strength, and it scared her, deeply.

He could kill her, with his bare hands, forget the deadly energy sword, and it wouldn’t even wind him.

He told her she was like him, able to call upon the Force, the long thought myth, the story, part of the reason for the rebellion and the war further back. Sure, her grandfather had told her about it, as well as the powerful warriors who’d once been able to wield it. But that didn’t mean she had any way of using it.

So, where was the Force when she needed it?

She tugged at her restraints, and tried to shift away from him, but his large hands, long fingers, and steady gaze held her captive.

She had no hope of escape.

He was inside her, inside her mind.

She could feel him, as if he was walking around.

“Ah. There it is.”

An island.

Clear blue waters.

Craggy grey mountains.

Rey frowned, and imagined a wall, thrust between her memories and the intrusion and then gasped from the pain as Kylo Ren was expelled from her mind, at last.

His hands snapped up and away from her head, and she fell back against the chair, panting.

“How did you do that?”

He demanded, beginning to pace, looking anywhere but at her.

“I don’t know…” She murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

What had she done?

She’d pushed him out, she’d done it.

But he’d seen the place the map led. She’d dreamed of it many times, and then always woke confused.

Jakku had no water.

Not like that.

“You, fought me?”

He sounded bewildered, and Rey was almost on the same page as him.

“I did.”

She could only echo.

But suddenly he was upon her again, and his hands weren’t on the side of her face, they gripped her shoulders so painfully she cried out.

“I told you, you wouldn’t like what happened if you struggled.”

She gulped, and looked up at him, seeing something on the edge of madness in his eyes, mixed with a fire she didn’t recognize.

She’d never seen it before.

Then the sound of ripping fabric filled the air.

The cold touch of his hands was against her bare skin. She was shaking, and it wasn’t from the cold.

Goosebumps erupted everywhere his fingers moved.

She tried to turn her head, to look away, but something was keeping her frozen, looking forward.

Kylo Ren was groping her, his hands tight over her breasts, and she couldn’t do anything but watch his face.

“You’re beautiful. You tempt me. I cannot afford to be distracted.”

Her breath caught in her throat.

What did he mean by that?

“I want… you, so very badly.”

He pulled a hand off of her to clench it in a fist, and he pressed it against his forehead, eyes squeezed shut, as if he was the one on the verge of pain, not her.

She coughed, or tried to, and found her voice not obeying her.

She glanced around the room, as best she could, and only saw the door, shut and locked, before looking back at him.

There was a very obvious bulge to the front of his trousers, and it made her heart skip a beat in fear. How far would he push the encounter? Clearly he had no qualms about touching her, invading her mind, what was her body?

To him, it was probably just another thing to be conquered.

“What I said earlier…I meant it. _Anything_ I want. I could…I could make you want me too. I could influence your mind, even though you’re not weak. It would be a voice in your head, whispering suggestions. I’ve done it before, but simpler things. Getting people to listen to me, to follow me, and it worked.”

He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers, and every inch of her skin crawled, itched to move away.

Somehow he was projecting his own thoughts straight into her head.

A vision of her, on her knees, with his gloved hand woven through her triple ponytails, gripped tight, as she moved her hands and mouth on him, pulling gasps and sighs from his own mouth.

She blinked, and another replaced it in a heartbeat, one where she sat atop him, naked as the day she was born, but he wore his full robes, _to hide the scars_ , his mind whispered suddenly, and her own throat tickled to scream out as she felt pleasure blossom inside her.

A quick inhalation of breath later, and he pulled away from her, his own breath coming in pants, and he turned, placing his hands over his groin, and there was a definite moment she knew, he’d only ever been planning to show her, not _do_ anything.

It was all a threat.

What she hadn’t expected was how she felt in return. Not from any influence, but lack of experience. The encounter had been, stimulating for her too. Her nipples were peaked, and between her legs, she felt a slick wetness.

That was not good.

“You will excuse me. I need to report my findings to my master.”

She barely had the chance to try and protest before the door slammed shut, leaving her sitting upright, blouse torn open, breasts exposed, and something like desire withering away inside her abdomen.

*

‘I need to get out of here.’

Poe thought to himself, the second he came back to himself, after having been forcibly searched mentally and physically, and before he could even try to figure out the weakness of his restraints, he felt his muscles scream in protest.

He sighed, and fell slack against the chair.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

With a soft shudder, the ship landed, and Poe blinked at the blank wall opposite him. How had he missed that?

The ship had dropped out of hyperspace while he’d been out, he supposed.

He only had a few minutes to wonder, before he was being ushered out of the room by two stormtroopers, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking about her.

The girl he’d seen.

He felt like Lor had known her.

“What happened to the girl I was taken with?”

“Shut up.”

The sharp jab in the side from a blaster was enough of a hint.

There were no answers to be found.

He stopped and stared up at the tie fighters in the hanger bay, before being poked again, urged forward, and he shook his head. The place he was now, a star destroyer, most likely, was going to be next to impossible to escape.

He glanced behind, back to the ship, and saw no sign of the girl. Either she was dead, or she’d been unloaded before him.

He wasn’t sure which was worse.

The fact she was more important than him, and considering the torture _he’d_ been through, he shuddered to think what information they’d extracted from her, or she’d died from the strain, and they’d gotten rid of her dead body so she wouldn’t be an unstable factor for him.

The storm troopers dropped him off in a cell without anything more than a hard pallet and a toilet. That was nice enough, but he would have preferred a window.

He didn’t bother telling them that, the joke would no doubt be lost on them.

Collapsing on the cot, he found himself easily succumbing to a dreamless sleep, and the only thought forefront on his mind was, escape.

But after rest.

*

Kylo couldn’t believe his own weakness. He’d allowed the girl, Rey, to seduce him, without even a word, or a look, or anything really beyond her innate goodness.

The Light was seductive, and he’d been trapped by it. Drawn to it. It danced around her. She was steeped in it, yet she had no idea.

He accepted his Master’s verbal punishment without protest, and when he sensed that she had fallen asleep inside her new cell aboard the Destroyer, he asked his leave.

He would try and visit her in her dreams and try and steal back some power, some fragment of control.

It would be done.

Retreating to his own room, a more stately and modestly decorated environment than his quarters aboard the cruise ship, modeled on Vader’s own, he immediately headed for the shower.

A cold shower was the best thing for his raging arousal, and also, he needed some cleaning from the earlier event.

He stepped into the water without taking off his robe, at first, and then slowly shed layer by layer, until it was his naked skin being slapped with the frigid liquid.

Eventually he couldn’t stand it, so he flipped it over to hot.

Mildly scalding was more like it.

It would do to distract. Climbing out and toweling off, he fell into his bed and willed his mind to calm, to relax, and to search her out.

She wasn’t hard to find. She was trying to explore the island he’d helped her revisit in her mind, and he scaled the small cliffs easily, reaching her side in a heartbeat.

“ _Rey.”_

The look on her face fed the righteous fury inside him. She was very disturbed by his presence.

“ _What are you doing here? How did you get in my head without touching me?”_

He smiled, and he saw her flinch,

“ _In dreams, when minds have connected with the Force, it is simple to reinitiate the connection. I sleep, as you do, and so I cross over.”_

She crossed her arms, and tilted her chin up in defiance,

“ _I don’t want you here. This is my place. Leave, now.”_

 Her forceful attitude would have made him angrier in real life, but there, in the world of nothingness, it was amusing.

He stepped closer and reached out for her, except here, he could not make her do anything. Only influence with words.

“ _I bet I could find a way to convince you to let me stay.”_

_“Don’t touch me. Don’t even think about it.”_

She was beautiful, in her rage, wind blowing her hair and fire burning in her eyes. He had no doubt that if she held a weapon, anything like his, he would be dead.

As if she could read his thoughts, she broke into the semblance of a smile.

“ _You’re right. If I could steal your lightsaber, I’d run it through that place where you don’t have a heart.”_

Oh.

Well the entire meeting was not going as planned. When she stepped forward, shoving him off the virtual cliff, he woke with a start, covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

He was breathing hard, and his hands came up to push his hair out of his face.

That was very bad.

She was prepared to kill him, and he could sense she might someday have the power and skills to do just that.

*

Rey was just as alert after the dream ended, and her mind was racing. She’d just shoved Kylo Ren off a virtual cliff, and he’d let her.

She couldn’t help but wonder what she could do, if she had her own weapon, like the Jedi Knights of old. Before she could think too much more, there was a loud and sudden pounding on the door outside her cell. She gulped, and tried to stay calm. Surely Kylo would not have bother knocking upon his return, so it had to be someone else. She hoped they wouldn’t get too distracted by her state of undress.

“Who is it?”

She called out feebly, and there was a noise, like the firing of a blaster shot, and the door swung inwards, revealing a man with tousled dark curls, clad in a brown and red striped leather jacket, and with clear blood trails on his face. He was accompanied by a storm trooper, sans his helmet, and Rey wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or worried.

“Hi.”

The guy in the jacket stepped forward, immediately shucking said jacket to drape it over her front, and she felt a welling of fondness in her chest.

“Thanks.”

“We’re here to get you out. I’m Poe Dameron, I came to see your grandfather about something of great importance to the resistance.”

Rey glanced from the storm trooper back to Poe,

“Are you sure you can trust him? He’s one of _them_.”

She couldn’t help the bitterness that tinged her voice. The man in white hurried to explain,

“I’m trying to escape, I needed a pilot, and I couldn’t follow my original orders in the village. I figured that was basically the universe offering me a second chance. This is the right thing to do.”

He was undoing Rey’s restraints as he talked, and when she was able to move her arms and legs again freely, she felt a little more inclined to believe him.

“I can fix this, if you just…”

She waved her hand, and she swore Poe’s cheeks went pink as he realized, turning, and moving the storm trooper to do the same. She began to retie her shirt as best she could, and then slipped her arms into the jacket, wearing it properly.

“So what’s your name, rebel trooper?”

She asked with a grin that he couldn’t see.

“FN-2187.”

Poe frowned, as they both turned around and helped Rey to her feet, as walking fast was far from possible alone.

“FN…that’s not a name.”

The trooper shrugged,

“It’s the only one I ever had.”

Poe slapped him on his shoulders,

“Well fuck that. I’m calling you Finn.”

Rey winced as she took a step that strained a leg muscle,

“Nice chat boys, but we’re escaping right? Let’s move faster, talk later.”

Poe seemed to agree, so he fell silent, and concentrated on walking her out to the hall, and down back towards the hanger bay.

“So we’re gonna have to steal a ship right?” Finn asked, sounding more than a little nervous.

Poe looked unfazed.

“I can fly anything.”

Finn simply stared at him in awe, and Rey grinned,

“I can fly pretty well too. So if we get something that needs a pilot and co pilot, you can be my co pilot.”

Poe side eyed her, before smiling back.

“Deal.”

Finn put his helmet back on before they stepped into the bay and he hissed at both of them,

“Look a little less happy. You’re supposed to be my prisoners.”

“Sorry.” Poe added.

“Can we use your gun though?” Rey asked, curious.

“Of course. Steal it from me and pretend to be about to shoot me if we meet anyone before we can get to a ship.”

“You got it buddy.”

Poe agreed.

*

Kylo Ren stopped pacing around his room and froze in place, sensing something in the Force. It was the girl, and two others, including the pilot he’d interrogated.

They were headed for the hanger bay. They were trying to escape.

Instantly, he ignited his lightsaber, and took off running, damning anyone who got in his way. How dare anyone else _touch_ her?

Storm troopers did flee before him, and when he stopped short in the bay, he saw them.

Rey was between them, being helped towards the nearest tie-fighter, and he yelled out, condemning the storm trooper who’d betrayed the First Order.

“TRAITOR!”

The three stopped short, and turned around, Rey’s face drained of color, as the pilot grabbed the troopers blaster, getting off a lucky shot before Kylo could raise his hand and Force throw him.

He nearly fell to his knees from the pain. In his haste to stop Rey’s escape, he’d neglected to put on his armor. He was only clad in his robes and his boots. He’d forgotten his helmet too.

No doubt the rest of the troopers were headed there at once, having seen him pass by in a haze of fury. So he would not be alone for long.

“What have you done?”

Rey asked, voice tinged with shock.

The pilot was slumped against the wall, blood seeping from a wound on the back of his head, but Kylo didn’t care.

She was still looking at him, and without his helmet to hide behind, surely she could see the anguish on his face.

The storm trooper who was with them threw off his own helmet and rushed to the pilot’s side.

“Please be okay…” He mumbled.

Rey picked up the discarded blaster, and shot at him.

He deflected it, not quite easily, but with minimal effort.

He could feel blood dripping onto the floor, and he pounded his hand against his side, increasing the pain, and his focus.

“Foolish girl, you think you can defeat me?”

“No, but I can keep you from hurting any more of my friends.”

He couldn’t help the sneer that twisted his face,

“What friends?”

She nodded towards the trooper and the pilot, who was slowly waking up,

“Them. You won’t stop us from leaving.”

“Oh really? Why is that?”

She stood taller, chin lifted in defiance,

“Because you have to do as I say.”

Kylo frowned, twirling his lightsaber around himself, in case she tried to shoot him while attempting to distract him with her words.

“In what universe?”

Rey smiled gently, and he was nearly blindsided by her fierce beauty,

“The one where I have use of the Force, as much as you. _Lower your weapon, and allow us to leave.”_

Her voice was tinged with power, and Light, and he could feel himself struggling to refuse to obey.

His muscles ached, and his thumb twitched to turn off his saber.

“No.” He managed to get out through gritted teeth, from the pain, from the effort.

His side felt as if it was on fire, and he knew there was a chance he could pass out from blood loss if he wasn’t careful.

He was almost worried he could slip in the puddle forming at his feet, so he side stepped, right into Rey’s path.

“Don’t make me kill you.”

She had the blaster held directly at him, and he couldn’t move his arms anymore couldn’t hope to deflect anything.

The lightsaber died, and fell to the floor with a clatter.

“Please…”

He gasped, and finally succumbed to his wound, falling to the ground, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep awake.

The other two had already gone to a ship, leaving just Rey, standing over him, with unbearable sadness and pity in her eyes. He didn’t want that from her.

“I can’t kill you. I couldn’t live with myself. There is still Light in you…I can see it. Don’t ask me how.”

He flinched away, as her hand reached out, but she was only stroking his face, pushing back the curls matted to his skin with sweat.

“I am immune to the Light. I am the master of the Knights of Ren.”

It was the usual spiel he gave to people before he killed them if they defied him.

“Til we meet again, Kylo Ren.”

As if she was Death itself, Rey placed a kiss on his forehead that chilled him to the bone, and pushed him over, so that he was sprawled on the ground.

“Rey…”

Distantly, he saw her pick up his lightsaber, stare at it for a moment, then clip it to her belt.

That was the last thing he processed before unconsciousness claimed him.

*

**END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't plan for more, but it was demanded. i have not a fucking clue where im going with this fic so plz have a bb chapter 2

Kylo Ren remained unconscious for nearly three days, during which his mind was plagued with visions of Rey, smiling and happy with his mother and father, and the traitor who’d helped her escape with the pilot. Until he was slapped back awake by Snoke’s voice, demanding his presence immediately, and he woke with a gasp, fire stabbing up his side, and the bandages were probably soaked through with blood seeping from the stitches.

“I will be there soon Master.”

He mumbled, projecting as confident as he dared, and he sat up slowly, reaching with the Force, shattering the glass windows in the med bay, and crushing metal containers nearby.

Without his lightsaber, he could not wreak his usual havoc and burn off his frustration. He did not look forward to hearing what his master would say about losing his weapon.

Carefully he pulled himself to his feet, and began to limp towards the cavern where Snoke’s hologram would be projected.

“The scavenger resisted, and defeated _you_?”

Kylo Ren winced, and tried to protest,

“She is strong with the Force. Untrained yes, but stronger than she knows. She unexpectedly overpowered me. She had help. A stormtrooper who defected and the resistance pilot I interrogated.”

Snoke looked unimpressed,

“Yet they all escaped, and now what do you have to go on for Skywalker’s location? The mindless babblings of a ghost?”

“The coordinates are in his droid, back on Jakku. I could have it within the day.”

Snoke sneered at him, anger radiating from his very being, even through the display,

“Without your saber, what good can you possibly do? You are as intimidating as a trooper without a blaster. Useless.”

With a sudden wave of his hand, Snoke sent Kylo reeling across the cavern path, falling to his knees from the strength behind the push.

“Master… I am sorry, I have failed you.” He managed to gasp out.

“Go. Leave my sight until I have decided what is to be done with you.”

Scrambling to his feet again, Kylo Ren did as he was bade, not realizing he was shivering with something akin to fear when he reached his private chambers and was somewhat alone.

Snoke still lurked inside his mind, as did Rey, he was sure, but at least he could cry there and no one on the ship would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am gonna continue alternating POV's through Rey, Kylo, and Poe. Poe will be next <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note...I'm not abandoning this story, but i won't be updating it til i watch the movie again, and get a better feel for where its actually headed.  
> I've been a little sick, with mini-pneumonia so i haven't been in a big writing mood.   
> once i'm better, hopefully this will resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have the last sentence i wrote in the meantime.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry guys.
> 
> <3

Poe was in awe of the girl who’d once called Lor San Takka her grandfather. He considered himself a rather ace pilot, but she was incredible. She swore she’d never flown anything like a tie fighter before, but she sure knew what she was doing.


End file.
